


Healing Scars

by ProphecyGirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU where titus and bellamy aren’t cockblocks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Clexa, Dirty Talk, Episode AU: s03e02 Wanheda Part 2, Episode: s03e02 Wanheda Part 2, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Humiliation, Messy Bottom Lexa, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, clarke is a grounder pounder, clarke is the commander now, gratuitous use of trigedasleng, happy lexa sleepy lexa purr purr purr, irresponsible bondage leading to minor injury, lexa has a lot of feelings, lexa is such a virgin, mildly blurry consent but kinda not really, no offense but what the fuck am I doing, roan is definitely not getting his knife back after this, service top clarke, smutty fluff, this is actually canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyGirl/pseuds/ProphecyGirl
Summary: After betraying Clarke at Mount Weather, Lexa needs to atone for her sins and Clarke is more than happy to facilitate this process.





	Healing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations at the end.  
> Beta'd by my lovely cTine who is an endless supply of messy bottom support. (HOE I DID IT.) She can do things for you, too: http://www.patreon.com/waffletaxi

 

> _Though I may speak some tongue of old_
> 
> _Or even spit out some holy word_
> 
> _I have no strength with which to speak_
> 
> _When you sit me down and see I’m weak [..]_
> 
> _We will be who we are_
> 
> _And they’ll heal our scars_
> 
> _Sadness will be far away_
> 
> \- Mumford & Sons ft. Birdy, Learn Me Right

 

 

Clarke sat on the bed in the most luxurious prison cell she could have imagined, running her fingertips over the edge of the knife Roan had left for her. She’d thought about it a lot over the past months; she’d grab Lexa from behind and pull her head back by her hair, exposing her soft throat and quickly slashing it open. Let her bleed out slowly and feel some of the pain the people in Mount Weather must have felt as their bodies acidified and burned them all alive.

The knife was so sharp that she set her thumb bleeding before she even realized she’d cut herself. Sticking the tip of it between her lips and tasting the coppery liquid, she fingered the handle of the weapon and pictured Lexa standing outside the door to the bunker, remembering the look on her face.

She’d taken no pleasure in what she had done, Clarke knew that. Lexa was a lot of things, but malicious wasn’t one of them. Even more than killing Lexa, she’d thought about what she would have done if Mount Weather had approached her instead and offered her the same deal. For awhile she’d thought Lexa was actually right; that she would have taken it and ditched the Grounders. But truly, that would have been a bad call for _Skaikru_ , too. Lexa would have certainly sought revenge and probably wiped _Skaikru_ out without breaking a sweat or even a fingernail. No, the smart play would have been to pretend to agree to the deal, and then, when the 47 were freed, attack anyway and rescue Lexa’s people.

Clarke took a sip of an appropriately bitter tea that was on the meal tray she’d been brought after talking to Roan. Even given all that had happened, she felt a seed of doubt in her stomach that she would be able to kill Lexa. As often as she fantasized about that, she also fantasized about being in her tent and backing her up against the table, surprised by both her own aggression and Lexa’s immediate submission in the face of it. She fantasized about a Clarke that _didn’t_ break the kiss, that didn’t recoil from the most intense kiss of her life. A Clarke that didn’t freak out over a boy she’d actually barely known. She fantasized about pushing Lexa back on that table and climbing on top of her for hours. Would Lexa still have betrayed her if that’s how things had gone?

Clarke shook her head quickly, trying to clear the images from her mind. Her skin was flushed and her heart pounding in her ears as she heard the familiar purposeful thuds of the Commander’s boots coming down the hall. She hopped up and stuffed the knife up her sleeve as the doors opened. Lexa entered alone, her guards sealing the door up behind her.

“You wanted to see me?” Lexa looked strangely vulnerable; the look on her face paired with the shutting door behind her recreated the image of what happened outside the bunker, and Clarke steeled herself as rage filled her once again. “I’m here.”

Clarke took a breath, her back still to Lexa as she tried to gather her nerve. When she didn’t respond, Lexa took a step closer, her voice taking on a note of concern. “Clarke..”

At the sound of her name, Clarke whirled around and pressed the blade to Lexa’s throat, feeling as savage and crazy as she had when Roan took the hood off her. Practically panting from rage, her eyes rapidly searched the deep emerald pools of Lexa’s, desperately needing to see the ruthlessness she’d come to associate with the Commander.

Instead, all Clarke saw was regret and the same kind of loneliness she was sure her own watering eyes reflected right back. Lexa, to her credit, didn’t flinch in the slightest. She stood her ground, her hands resting at her sides, and swallowed hard just as Clarke felt her tears about to overflow.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet and genuine, and Clarke felt something shatter deep inside her as she let out an anguished gasp and pulled the knife from her throat quickly. She turned a bit, dropping her hand to her side as all the fight went out of her. Ignoring the fact that Clarke had just attacked her, Lexa continued softly. “I never meant to turn you into this.”

She glanced down a little, making it clear that she was having a difficult time saying it. “You’re free to go. Your mother is here, I’ll have you escorted to her.”

She paused briefly before starting to head out of the room. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment before calling out, “Wait.” Lexa stopped and glanced back at her. Clarke set her jaw, making a choice without even realizing it. “I have a better idea.”

Lexa’s brows furrowed as she came back without sparing a glance at the knife still in Clarke’s hand. “What is that?”

Clarke idly fingered the knife as she looked into Lexa’s eyes once again. “You want _Wanheda_ to bow before you, right? _Skaikru_ to become the Thirteenth Clan?” Lexa nodded curtly. “Then that’s what we do.”

Lexa studied her unsurely. “Just like that?”

Clarke shook her head a little, biting her lip. “Not just like that. See, cause I don’t trust you anymore. So how do I know you’ll hold up your end of the deal? How do I know tomorrow you won’t declare _Skaikru_ an enemy of the twelve clans and fuck me over again?”

“I suppose you don’t,” Lexa said simply, her eyes lowering to the floor.

“Right. So I think it’s only fair that I get something from you _before_ I bow down in front of God and everybody.”

Lexa unconsciously leaned against the post of the bed, still avoiding Clarke’s eyes. “What is the something you want?”

Clarke stood a little straighter, squaring her shoulders a bit, the way she had in the tent that day. “Before _Wanheda_ bows before the Commander of the Blood.. I think _Heda_ should bow before me.”

Lexa’s head quickly snapped up in surprise, finally looking at Clarke once more. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Lexa shifted a little. “I do not think you realize the magnitude of what you are asking for. _Heda_ bows before no one, Clarke.”

Clarke took a small step closer. “Believe me, I do realize it. That’s why I want it, Lexa. You fucked me over. You helped turn me into a monster whose back isn’t even big enough for all the kill marks I’ve earned. Not to mention, you kidnapped me and nearly got Bellamy killed in the process.”

Lexa just kept looking at her quietly, in an almost bemused way. At least, until Clarke took another step closer, and she instinctively leaned back as far as possible given that her back was already pressing against the wall.

“So you can bow to me, show me some kind of proof that I can trust you, that you’ll keep your word this time. Otherwise you can go—”

“Float myself?” Lexa finished for her.

One of Clarke’s eyebrows went up, but she was smiling a little. “I was actually gonna say ‘fuck yourself’, but close enough, I guess.” She backed off, turning away to take another sip of the tea and giving Lexa a minute to weigh her options.

Lexa closed her eyes briefly, feeling a little shaken. Clarke had somehow managed to become the one person that genuinely didn’t care that she was the Commander, and her disrespectful approach just _got_ to Lexa in a strange way that made her feel lightheaded.

She adjusted her bracer unnecessarily, as she tended to do when her nerves were fraying. After a moment, she stepped towards Clarke, who set her cup down and turned to face her again. Their eyes locked as she came close enough to feel Clarke’s breath brushing across her face.

Her breath, which smelled like dandelion tea and freshly-chewed mint leaves, hitched in her throat as Lexa slowly and deliberately sank to her knees in front of her. Lexa stared quietly into Clarke’s rapidly-darkening eyes and swallowed shakily, her heart rate climbing impossibly high and her face flushing deeply.

Lexa’s voice was quiet and serious. “I swear fealty to you, Clarke _kom Skaikru_. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people, and you, as my _heda_.”

Clarke’s mouth quickly went dry as her pulse slammed loudly in her ears.

Lexa reached for Clarke’s arm, sliding down it slowly to her hand which still held the knife. She pulled the knife free and tossed it aside carelessly. Keeping their gaze locked, Lexa undid the buckle on her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders to the floor, the thin straps of her top sliding down her shoulders as she undid the lacing, leaving it on but open.

Clarke was transfixed, a warmth spreading through her gut quickly as she took in the sight of the Commander on her knees, her nearly bare chest heaving with her quickened breath. She held a slightly shaky hand out to Lexa, who paused slightly before meeting it with hers. She stood slowly, but continued holding Clarke’s hand, their fingers instinctively lacing together.

Less than a minute passed before Clarke pulled her closer and kissed her firmly. Every bone in Lexa’s body seemed to melt at once and she kissed her back, deepening it and pressing her tongue between her lips. They kissed slowly at first, and then hungrily. Clarke shed her own jacket and her hands circled Lexa’s biceps, pulling her body against hers tightly.

It took a minute for her to realize Lexa’s cheeks were wet, and she broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her.

Lexa pulled her arms free and quickly wiped at her face, turning away from her, embarassed at how quickly her mask had fallen away at Clarke’s touch. She sat on the bed, her shoulders hunched with the sudden weight of her emotions.

Clarke’s voice was quiet. “It’s okay to feel things, Lexa.”

“A leader does not have the luxury of feelings, Clarke. You know that. And I don’t deserve to take solace in you, to be happy. Not after what I’ve done. What I’ve forced you to do.”

Clarke gave her a sidelong glance before slowly lowering herself to her knees in front of her, her voice soft as she held her gaze. “I swear fealty to you, Lexa _kom Trikru_. I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people, and you, as my _heda_.” Lexa swallowed hard, her emotions bubbling to the surface again as Clarke rose and joined her on the bed. “Except when it’s just us. You’re not a leader in this room.” Lexa looked up at her unsurely. “In this room, it’s just me and you, and I am _heda_.”

She reached out and rubbed her thigh lightly, enjoying the slight shiver that went through Lexa as she did. Her voice softened and she leaned forward slightly as she continued.

“And if it’s punishment you’re looking for, Lexa, all you have to do is say yes.”

Lexa’s pupils dilated quickly as she realized what Clarke was offering her. She barely paused before uttering a whispered but firm, “Yes.”

Clarke’s eyes darkened as well, a small smile playing across her lips. “Yes?”

Lexa nodded. “ _Beja_ , Clarke.”

Clarke’s voice was firm, deeper as she corrected her quickly. “ _Heda.”_

Mollified, Lexa ducked her head. “ _Beja, heda.”_

It was as though that one word, _heda_ , uttered from Lexa’s lips, set fire to her veins. Clarke reached for Lexa’s shoulders, running her hands over them as she kissed her, harder this time. Lexa returned the kiss hungrily, running her tongue over hers. When Clarke felt her shoulders start to relax a bit, she pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss, straddling her hips.

Lexa’s hands went to her hips instinctively and Clarke quickly captured them with her own, pressing them into the bed above Lexa’s head instead and holding them there as she broke the kiss. “No.” Lexa swallowed hard and looked at her trustingly and left her arms where they were as Clarke sat back on her hips and began undressing, holding her gaze.

Lexa watched her derobe, her breathing becoming heavier as she dropped her shirt aside and began undoing her pants. Her hands itched to reach for the breasts she’d fantasized about so often, but she fought to keep her hands where _heda_ had placed them. Clarke shifted off her briefly to kick her bottoms aside and Lexa couldn’t help it; she had to touch her. She ran her hands up her sides quickly and gasped when Clarke once again seized her wrists, harder this time.

“I don’t like repeating myself,” Clarke said firmly. Glancing around, her eyes landed on the gag Roan had put on her, which now dangled off the bedpost. She grabbed it quickly and ensured Lexa had time to realize what she was holding, enjoying the slightly nervous look on her face. “You had me bound and gagged with this.. Now it’s your turn.”

She wrapped it around the post before winding it tightly around both of Lexa’s wrists, stretching her arms anove her head to the point of mild discomfort. Lexa’s breath hitched as Clarke lashed her tightly to the bed, both fearing this darker side of Clarke and being more turned on by it than she’d anticipated.

“Too tight?”

“A little bit,” Lexa responded, trying to shift her weight, but Clarke’s weight on her hips prevented it.

Clarke looked down at her with a little smirk. “Too bad. You should just be happy I didn’t put a hood over your face, too.”

A shiver went through her as Clarke slid back down her body, deliberately pressing every inch of herself against Lexa before settling astride her thighs.

Clarke’s hands slid up her sides, pushing her corseted top open, her breath hitching a bit at the sight of her impossibly hard nipples. Lexa tilted her head back and moaned when Clarke’s palm slid over her breast, kneading gently at first and then harder as she lowered her head and ran her tongue along the underside of her other breast. As her mouth found her other nipple, Lexa’s hips moved beneath her, seeking pressure that she was nowhere near ready to give to her.

Clarke sucked and bit at every inch of available skin, leaving a trail of dark bruises across her chest and shoulders, her Nightblood pooling just under the surface. Lexa squirmed beneath her as Clarke’s teeth scraped across the edge of her navel, another moan escaping her throat.

_“Beja, kot of ai bakkova..”_

“No.” Clarke ran her tongue over her hipbone slowly, enjoying the shudder it drew from her. Scraping her teeth over the same path and nipping her way across her abdomen beneath her navel, she slid her hand between Lexa’s thighs, pressing against her through her pants. Lexa shuddered harder, her hips raising to seek a firmer touch from Clarke’s hand, but Clarke adjusted quickly, denying her the pressure she thought she might die without.

Clarke scraped her nails over the seam of her pants, mumbling softly against her hip, “You’re already soaked right through your clothes, commander.” She smirked at Lexa’s quickly reddening face. “Are you always this easy, or is this just for me?” When Lexa didn’t respond, Clarke set her teeth moderately hard against the tender flesh between her hipbone and navel, only letting go when Lexa let out a quiet cry of pain. “When I ask you a question, I’m gonna need an answer.”

Lexa’s face flushed even brighter as she realized Clarke was very serious. “J—just for you, Clarke,” she finally said softly, her voice shaking a little as she struggled to steady her hips.

Clarke sat up quickly, withdrawing her hand. Her gaze darkened a little as she leaned in closer to Lexa’s face. “Just for me, what?”

Lexa swallowed hard, searching her blown out pupils for a moment. “I.. I’m only easy for you, Clar—” She paused as she realized her mistake, but it was too late. Her _heda_ was grinning in a most intimidating way as she lifted herself on her knees and took Lexa’s hips tightly.

“That’s two.”

Lexa took a nervous breath as Clarke’s nails dug into the soft flesh across her hips. “Two?”

Clarke used her grip to roughly flip Lexa onto her stomach, twisting her wrist binding even tighter as she did, delighting in the quiet whimper the action elicited. “Two lashes.”

“Clarke, I don’t—” Lexa turned her head to the side, struggling a little against the sturdy cloth digging into her wrists. Surely she couldn’t mean..

“Three.”

“ _Heda!_ ” Lexa corrected herself, her tone frustrated by her sloppy mistake.

Clarke lowered herself on the backs of her thighs, running her nails over her bare back as Lexa’s sideways glance studied her nervously. “Four.”

“Four?” Lexa was appalled. “Why?”

Clarke smirked, leaning across her and scraping her teeth down the side of her neck before whispering in her ear. “I didn’t like your tone.”

Lexa closed her eyes briefly, feeling the pressure at her core increase as Clarke’s hands slid under her and yanked open her pants, pushing them down her hips. She smiled a little as Clarke faltered for the first time when she realized there was no further barrier between them. Leaving her pants midway down her thighs, Clarke slid her palms over Lexa’s ass lightly, smiling when she moaned softly.

“The Commander goes commando, huh?” Clarke said, her nails dragging down the backs of her thighs slowly. “I think I’ll add another lash just for being a slut.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what that word meant, but she couldn’t bring herself to care either because Clarke was using her mouth to raise bruises across her ass and thighs. She could feel the bed becoming soaked beneath her and she was simultaneously embarassed and turned on by it; as well as being nervous that Clarke would find her excessive wetness unappealing.

Clarke bit the inside of her thigh lightly before sitting up and settling her hips onto her thighs once more. “Count them. Out loud. If you forget, we start over and you get an extra one.”

“Yes, _heda_.”

“And you’re gonna thank me for each one, too.”

Lexa craned her neck as far as she could in this position, trying to see Clarke’s eyes. Clarke leaned over a little, allowing her the reassurance of her gaze and searching her face for any hesitation. “Thank you?”

Clarke nodded, rubbing her back gently, giving her a small measure of comfort to remind her that it was just a game. “You need to be punished, right?” Lexa nodded a little, biting her lower lip in a way that drove Clarke a little crazy and set her hips unconsciously pressing down against her. “So I’m gonna punish you, and you’re gonna thank me for giving you what you need.. What you deserve.”

Lexa’s eyelashes fluttered a little, barely realizing what she was saying as she echoed Clarke. “What I deserve..”

“Well, some of what you deserve. 381 people died when you forced me to irradiate Mount Weather. You should be grateful if I don’t give you lashes for every single one of them.” Clarke relished in the look of fearful arousal that idea brought upon Lexa’s face and used the moment to deliver the first smack of her palm against Lexa’s bare ass.

Lexa yelped in surprise as Clarke’s hand connected with her soft flesh, her arms tugging against her bindings. Clarke allowed her a full minute to absorb what had just happened. When Lexa said nothing, Clarke clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Now you get six.”

Lexa’s eyes widened a little as she cursed under her breath. _“Skrish_.”

Clarke smirked, grinding against her a little. “Let’s try again.”

This time, when her hand connected with Lexa’s ass, she merely winced and breathed out, “One.. _Mochof_..”

“Good,” Clarke whispered, quickly kissing her back softly to reassure her once more. She brought her hand down again, watching the commander’s ass starting to redden as she counted the second lash and then the third.

Clarke decided to ratchet it up a notch and without warning, slid her hand roughly between Lexa’s thighs, rubbing against her slick heat firmly.

“ _Jok,”_ Lexa cried, her back arching hard and her hips seeking more pressure, straining against her bonds, already embarassingly close to the edge.

Clarke made a soft growling sound in her throat as she ran her fingers over Lexa, turned on by how soaked she was. Slowly, she pressed two fingers into her, wanting to tease her even closer to the edge before resuming her punishment, but she hadn’t anticipated exactly how turned on Lexa was at the moment. She hadn’t even gotten to her second knuckle before Lexa was shuddering hard beneath her and releasing a fresh flood of wetness as she came harder than she’d even thought possible, crying Clarke’s name.

Clarke watched her face in awe as Lexa’s body shook with her release and moaned softly when she felt their combined wetness along the insides of her thighs. Lexa was beautiful as she came down from her crisis, her body giving small shudders and jerks that led Clarke to rub herself against her once more. Lexa moaned softly when she felt that Clarke was almost as wet as she was, tiredly pressing her ass back against Clarke and wishing her strained arms were free.

Clarke let out a soft gasp when Lexa pressed against her center and closed her eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to set Lexa free and see how many times they could make each other come before sunrise. It took her a minute or two, but she managed to regain control of herself, and once Lexa’s jerking hips slowed, she leaned over and bit her earlobe lightly before directing a whispered growl against her neck. “You did _not_ have permission to do that.”

Lexa shivered at the intensity of Clarke’s voice, and mumbled back sleepily. “Couldn’t help it..”

Clark ran her nails over the back of her neck, tracing the figure eight of her tattoo and drawing another shiver as she whispered a promise back to her. “You’re gonna learn to.” She stiffened a little as Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of her neck loosely and continued. “In here, your body is mine. That means it doesn’t do anything unless I allow it to. _Daun laik hedon._ ”

Lexa whimpered, embarrassed at how quickly the warmth spread between her hips once more. “ _Moba, heda_..”

“I know you’re sorry, but you’re still getting punished for it, _hodnes_. We start over, and you get four more for coming without permission.”

Clarke sat back, in control of herself once more, her hand still lightly pressing Lexa’s neck against the pillow as she brought her other palm down on Lexa’s ass several times in quick succession.

“One, _mochof_. Two, _mochof._. Three, _mochof_ ” Lexa whimpered out, a grunt marking each count, her hips driving down against the bed as red imprints of Clarke’s hands spread across her increasingly tender ass and thighs. Clarke continued to rain smacks down on her, never in the same spot, as Lexa squirmed helplessly beneath her, her counts becoming drawn out moans and cathartic tears starting to fill her darkened eyes. “Eight, _mochof Heda_.. Nine.. _Mochof..”_

Lexa braced for the final one, briefly considering not counting it just to start the excruciating pleasure over again, but Clarke’s hand instead found its way between her aching thighs once more, rubbing her center slowly and causing her entire body to shudder. Her thighs strained against the pants still trapping them together as she instinctual tried to spread them further.

Clarke slid the hand around the back of her neck up further, winding her fingers through Lexa’s braids and pressing her head into the pillow a little harder. “Ask me.”

Lexa’s brain was nowhere near functional, and she mumbled a little incoherently as Clarke withdrew her hand and left her hips searching desperately for the delicious touch once again.

“Ask me for it, _Leksa_.”

The Trig inflection in her tone made Lexa shiver as she breathed out, “ _Yu ste torch I op.._ _Beja_.. _Toch up ai, beja.._ ”

Clarke’s control shattered and she lifted herself up, groaning softly at the loss of contact as she helped Lexa roll onto her back once again. Her eyes were wild when Lexa searched them as she finally pushed Lexa’s pants to the floor. Lexa quickly spread her freed thighs, drawing her knees up around her.

Clarke moved down her body quickly, laying a path of kisses down her twitching abdominal muscles as her legs spread as far as possible and mumbling against her heated skin, “ _Leksa, jok, yu dula ai koken..”_

Clarke’s head lowered between her thighs and her tongue firmly pressed inside her, driving Lexa past the point of insanity. She licked her slowly but firmly as Lexa thrashed hard enough to rattle the bed post, an incoherent torrent of Trig and English gibberish escaping her lips rapidly.

“Clarke, _beja niron_ , I-I need..” Lexa struggled to find the words, but Clarke couldn’t hold off anymore. Lexa’s hot skin, bruised and red, her liquid heat, the scent of her; it had driven Clarke into a frenzy and instantly destroyed her self-control. Without pause, Clarke wound her tongue around Lexa’s clit roughly, her fingers gripping her thighs hard enough to form new bruises in her tender flesh.

Lexa came even harder than before, her thighs clamping down like vices on Clarke’s ears as she howled her name loud enough to be heard in Tondc; maybe even Arkadia. Clarke continued running her tongue over her gently, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible.

After a moment, Lexa collapsed back onto the bed, her hips still jerking against Clarke’s face helplessly, her wrists popping from the weight of her limp body hanging from the bedpost. Clarke ran her tongue firmly over her one last time before sliding up her body, planting chaste kisses along the path. She kissed her softly and Lexa shivered a little when she tasted herself on Clarke’s lips, only breaking the kiss when she felt the thick cloth cutting off the circulation in her bound wrists.

Her breathing still labored as Clarke kissed and stroked her side affectionately, she reluctantly shifted her exhausted body a little. “Clarke, my hands.. _Moba_ , I can’t feel them.”

Clarke lifted her head in concern and sat up quickly when she saw her hands were nearly purple. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling at the knot that held her hands captive. Lexa winced a little as Clarke struggled with it, getting nowhere fast. “Float a goat,” she snapped at herself, and Lexa smiled at the _Skaikru_ lingo despite her increasingly severe discomfort.

Clarke climbed off of her awkwardly and searched the floor frantically for the knife she’d discarded earlier. Lexa pulled herself a little closer to the bed post, trying to relieve some of the strain on her sore arms while enjoying the view of Clarke’s bared ass as she reached under a chair.

“Got it!” Clarke moved back to her quickly, leaning over and quickly slicing the restraint off her arms.

Lexa lowered her freed arms quickly, rubbing her deeply bruised wrists as the blood started pumping into her hands again. Clarke regarded them guiltily, her voice quiet. “Lexa, I’m so sorry, _niron_.. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

Lexa smiled at her calmly as her flesh slowly returned to its normal color. “It’s okay, _Heda_. I’m okay. Much better than okay.” She rolled to her side slowly and, unable to take the look of guilt still playing on Clarke’s face, she reached up to cup her cheek and gently pulled her down, kissing her softly. It took Clarke a moment to return the kiss, but when she did, her shoulders relaxed and she melted against Lexa’s soft embrace as she hugged her close.

Lexa broke the chaste kiss gently, looking into Clarke’s eyes. “You might just have to settle for tying my legs instead for a day or two.” She delighted in Clarke’s face as the guilt left and she smiled, looking at her with enough affection so as to be almost overwhelming.

“That opens up some possibilities,” Clarke said, lazily trailing her fingers over the pattern of her tattoo. “Gotta make sure to keep the knife in reach, too.” Lexa laughed softly at the sheepish look on her _Heda_ ’s face, still streaked with the evidence of how badly Lexa had wanted her all this time.

“Maybe I can tie you up next,” Lexa smiled suggestively, running her fingers over her collarbone and over the breasts she’d been aching to touch.

Clarke snorted good-naturedly. “Yeah, right.”

Lexa’s face fell a little and Clarke quickly realized her mistake. “No, _niron_ , I didn’t mean it like that. I just.. I meant that I like you like this. Honest.” She shrugged a little bit. “Soft. No mask.”

Lexa’s expression quickly softened. “You do?”

Clarke nodded, taking her hand from her chest and lacing their fingers together instead, gently tugging Lexa onto her chest. “You’re so hard out there; you don’t have a choice about it. I don’t want you to have to be hard in here, too.” She smiled, rubbing Lexa’s back as she relaxed against her, physically and emotionally spent. Clarke whispered against her head as she kissed it. “Your softness is just for me. That’s what turns me on the most.”

Lexa smiled as widely as she’d ever seen, cuddling against Clarke’s chest, her entire body relaxing along the length of hers. After a moment, her whisper made its way to Clarke’s ear.

“ _Ai hod yu in_ , Clarke.”

Clarke held her close, sighing softly into her hair. “ _Ai hod yu in, Leksa_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng words (alphabetical):  
> beja - please  
> heda - commander  
> jok - fuck  
> mochof - thank you  
> niron - lover  
> skrish - shit
> 
>  
> 
> Trigedasleng phrases (order of appearance):  
> “Beja, kot of ai bakkova” - Please take off my clothes  
> "Moba, heda" - I'm sorry, commander  
> “Daun laik hedon” - That's an order  
> “Yu ste torch I op”- You're torturing me  
> “Beja toch up ai” - Please touch me  
> "Yu dula ai koken" - You make me crazy  
> “Ai hod yu in” - I love you


End file.
